


Need

by just_chiara



Series: Criminal Minds drabbles [15]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Background Slash, Challenge Response, Drabble, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Established Relationship, Gen, Gen Fic, M/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 02, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>His heart is thumping painfully in his chest as he looks at the needle in his hand, its sharp point just inches away from the bare skin of his arm.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** Up to season 2.
> 
> Written for a challenge at [crimeland](http://community.livejournal.com/crimeland).

His heart is thumping painfully in his chest as he looks at the needle in his hand, its sharp point just inches away from the bare skin of his arm. He gasps for breath and shuts his eyes. A solitary tear rolls down his pale cheek. Suddenly, he throws the needle into the sink and stumbles backwards to put physical distance between himself and the drug.

Sitting on the cold bathroom floor, he dials a number on his cell phone and clutches it tightly as he waits to hear a familiar voice on the other end of the line.

“Derek? I need you.”


End file.
